


Peter Hale's Lost Cat Rescue Service

by thegirlwhoknits



Series: Tea and Fic for Mar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lost Kitten, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Steter fluff, also cute Steter beginnings, birthday fic for Mar!, hella late because I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes to pick up his friend Mar for their birthday party, only to find them in tears! Their kitten is missing, and Stiles knows just the werewolf to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Hale's Lost Cat Rescue Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> So this is both my first offering for Peter Week and a belated birthday present for Mar. I have no excuses why it took me sooooo long to write this; I just got stuck. I LOVE YOU MAR!!!

Stiles showed up at Mar’s door an hour early to take them out for a birthday celebration with the gang. He was a bundle of nerves, because the TA he had a crush on at school was going to be there, and he was desperate to make a good impression. Or any impression at all, in fact—the guy still called him ‘Steve,’ and Stiles was pretty sure he wasn’t doing ironically.  He’d changed his outfit about a half a dozen times before finally giving up, stuffing a few t-shirt choices in his backpack, and heading over to Mar’s apartment to ask for their opinion.

But the person who answered the door wasn’t the smiling, happy Mar he’d expected. Instead their face was tear-streaked and puffy-eyed.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, concerned, as he hustled them back inside.

“My cat…ran away,” they said in a snuffling, hiccupping voice.

“Oh no! How long as she been gone?” He gave them a big hug.

“Almost a whole day,” Mar told him disconsolately. “I tried putting out food for her and everything. None of the neighbors have seen her either.”

Stile wracked his brain for suggestions before finally coming up with one that made him grin. Mar looked at him warily and backed away a little bit, so possibly it was one of his manic-if-not-completely-insane grins. “I think I know someone who can help. Stay right here, and don’t worry, I’ll be back in a half hour, tops.” He thrust his backpack in their arms and skipped out the door.

 

He could’ve just texted Peter, but the fact was the wolf probably wouldn’t be inclined to help without the incentive of a chocolate croissant and a hazelnut latte.  He explained the problem while Peter sipped the coffee and managed to eat the croissant without getting a single crumb on his charcoal-grey V-neck.

Not that Stiles was watching.

Peter cleared his throat, and Stiles tore his gaze guiltily from the werewolf’s immaculate man-cleavage. “Huh?” he said eloquently.

“I said, I’d be happy to help your charming friend,” he repeated with a smirk.

“You…what?” Stiles was shocked that it hadn’t taken more convincing.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. “Honestly, Stiles, you act like I’m completely heartless.”

Stiles bit his lip to keep from saying something snarky. He didn’t want to push his luck.

The werewolf smirked like he knew want Stiles wanted to say anyway, and gestured toward the door. “Shall we?”

 

Mar opened the door cautiously, possibly even more sniffly and tear-streaked than when Stiles had left them.

“Mar, this is Peter,” Stiles introduced them. “He’s going to help us find your cat.”

Peter offered his hand politely. Mar took it, regarding him with quiet curiosity. “How?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Peter replied calmly.

Stiles sputtered in the background, but Mar just gave a little nod and said, “Oh. Try not to scare her, okay?”

“Of course,” Peter agreed. Stiles was always amazed at how normal and _charming_ he could appear when he wasn’t baiting his fellow Pack members. It made it disturbingly easy to forget what a manipulative asshole he was.

Although he made ‘manipulative asshole’ look pretty good, too.

Mar led the two of them inside and went to get Hel’s bed so that Peter could catch her scent. When she was out of earshot, Stiles hissed at him, “Peter! You can’t just go around telling people things like that!”

Peter gave him a derisive look. “Please. They clearly already knew. They smell more like Pack than I do. An intelligent person like that couldn’t spend so much time with a bunch of werewolves and not catch on that something was off.”

When Mar came back, he sniffed delicately at the proffered cat bed and headed for the door. “You’ll only slow me down,” he told Stiles when the human made to follow him. “Why don’t you stay here and help your friend get ready for their party?”

Then he leaned forward, gave Stiles a peck on the forehead, and left.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone? And a hot werewolf, even!” Mar smacked him lightly on the arm. Stiles just stood there, frozen, staring at the door.

“I…didn’t know I was?” he said faintly.

 

By the time Peter returned triumphantly, wayward kitten in hand, Stiles had forgotten all about his TA.  As Mar retreated to the bedroom to scold Hel in two languages, he sidled up to the older werewolf.  Peter wrapped his arms around him without hesitation, and Stiles blinked at him.

“So…apparently we’re dating?” he said, tilting his head.

Peter made a satisfied rumbling noise. “About time you noticed,” he said, and took advantage of the opportunity to kiss him properly.

 

They managed to make it to Mar’s birthday party only a half hour late, and they all had a wonderful time—even if Stiles and Peter spent most of it making out in a corner.


End file.
